When the past comes back
by Intelligencemanic
Summary: I just coudn't help think what if Riley had a little brother, and then i got into this scenario, dramatic i know, bt i hope you guys like it. please forgive all my typos, as i said before, i am bad at proof reading
1. Chapter 1

It was 7 o clock on an early Sunday morning when Gabriel received a call from Lillian

"Gabriel, we got…..a problem."

"What is it?" a tired Gabriel mumbled as he tried his best to stay awake lying on his warm bed

"A woman was …murdered."

This wasn't the first time Gabriel has heard about murders and all, it was no biggy for him. It was almost "normal".

"Yeah, okay, so? Someone died, so what? Millions of people are dying right now, actually, an hour ago, 6 people had just died in Virginia" Gabriel taunted. He just wanted Lillian to hang up, he needed his beauty sleep, especially on a Sunday.

"Victim is Bonnie Neal, a surgeon, she was found dead in her house tied to a chair and examiners say she'd been tortured for several hours. A video also went viral of her getting beaten."

Bonnie Neal, suddenly Gabriel felt wide awake. That name sounded familiar, way too familiar. The next thing he found himself doing was snooping around in her personal file.

Bonnie Neal, born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. She moved to Washington when she got married to Nathan Neal, a chemist working at the white house. They had two kids together, a girl and a boy.

_Their names, I need to find their names _Gabriel thought.

Gabriel dug deeper into her file. Finally, he found it and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a family pic. Their names were Riley and Michael Neal.

"GABRIEL! You with me?"

Gabriel snapped back to reality.

"Yeah….I'm here."

"You weren't talking for the last few minutes. What were you doing?"

"I was….in her personal file."

"You should have asked me, we already have all the information on her, born in Victoria, British Columbia, She moved to Washington in the year-"

Before Lillian could say another word Gabriel cut in.

"Yes Lillian for gad sakes, I know!"

"Well do you also know-"

"She's Riley's mother?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I know."

"Riley could be in danger."

"Well right now we have no idea why her mother was killed, we can't come to a conclusion too fast. She's a surgeon right? Who knows, there are a lot of crazy patients these days. If the surgery goes wrong, it could traumatize the entire family . Riley could be totally irrelevant. "

"Should we at least tell her?"

"No, Riley had a tough week, we shouldn't make it even worse. We tell her when everything is solved. How and why she died."

"Hold on I'm coming over right now." Gabriel jumped out of bed and reached for his shirt.

Gabriel walked into his kitchen and straight to his window. He saw Riley's pouch, but her blinds were down. He wanted so badly to go over to knock on her door to check if she was okay but he also knew Lillian was right, Riley had a tough week and she deserves some rest.

When Gabriel got to cybercom, the whole team was already there, well, except Riley of course.

"I never knew you worked on Sundays." Gabriel smirked at Nelson.

"Please, Lillian dragged me here."

"Gentlemen, I need you to focus. Just 5 hours ago, a video went viral of a woman getting beaten, 3 hours ago, she was found dead at her house. No fingerprints, no weapons were found on the premises. It was clean except for the victim's own blood. "

"Looks like professional killers." Gabriel watched as the disturbing video streamed.

"I'm going to cyber render this video."

Before Lillian could stop him Gabriel had already zoned out.

Gabriel entered the vid. He saw Bonnie Neal on a chair. Hands tied onto the armrest. She had a lot of broken glass behind her, Gabriel kneed down to get a better look at it. He saw a reflection. He was trying to make out the faces of the intruders. When he got the faces, he looked over his shoulders before walking over to the figures. There were 5 men, Gabriel saw that all of them had a similar tattoo on their arms. The tattoo looked familiar to Gabriel, he remember seeing it when he was on an undercover job 10 years ago where he was posing as an associate, trading goods with Cosa Nostra one of the dangerous mafia groups in the USA before leading them into a deadly trap and blowing them all up and nearly dying himself

_Drugs, mafia That's it!_ Gabriel thought. He did face recognition on the men and sure enough, all of them were part of that mafia group.

"Cosa Nostra is part of this murder."

"What! Gabriel! Do you know what the Cosa Nostra is? It's one of the most dangerous Mafia groups around! What would that poor woman be doing with that mob?"

Gabriel shrugged,

"That's what I saw in my render."

Lillian continued,

"Victim is 53 years old Bonnie Neal, and now, we just found out she's Riley's mother, Bonnie also had a son named Michael, Gabriel, what can you tell us about him?"

Gabriel chip automatically starting searching for a guy named Michael Neal.

"He's 6 years younger that Riley, 24 right now. Bonnie gave him up for adoption when he was nine. That's the same year Riley shot Bonnie's boyfriend."

"Riley must've been 15, probably too old for adoption." Jameson added

Gabriel carried on.

"When Michael was taken into foster care, he was reported to have run away several times. He joined the military when he was 18. He did 7 successful tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. I see lots of hospital records, looks like he was shot several times. He resides in Washington at the moment."

"There's nothing suspicious about him." Lillian said in disbelief.

"Wait, he brought a plane ticket from Washington to Virginia just last week, it was scheduled to land last night. He's here."

"Well I suppose we know where to start." Lillian stated. "

"Wait" someone called out.

Gabriel looked over, it was Riley. How long had she'd been there? Did she hear everything?

"Riley what –"

"I'm very clear of what is going on right now Gabriel. And I want every single one of you out of this. This just got personal, and I don't want anyone of you be part of this."

For Riley, the last 2 days had been very different than what everyone saw on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was stunned. Riley doesn't talk like this, she never has. Riley stormed out of the room, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. Her vision was getting blurry but she didn't dare blink, she knew if she did, tears would be coming out uncontrollably. She was listening, she heard everything alright, but she'd already knew, Michael had called her 2 days before to warn her. Their next target was her. Gabriel was calling her name. His voice was getting closer and closer. Somehow it only made Riley want to run, and so she did. She ran, as fast as she possibly could. She just wanted to escape, somewhere anywhere. Anywhere would be great but just not here.

Gabriel chased Riley all the way until they got into an alleyway and that's where Gabriel got close enough to tackle her.

Riley screamed and they both went down. Riley was too quick for Gabriel. She yanked her body away from Gabriel's grip, got onto her feet and pulled out a gun to aim at him.

"Whoa Riley, look, there's a better way to do this." Gabriel said raising his hands in surrender. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"You just don't understand!" Riley hissed while gritting her teeth. "You always think you can save everyone, every god damn one of us. How can you understand when all you can think about is how heroic you are?" Riley was clear in her mind she couldn't shoot him, but at the moment that's the only thing she wanted to do.

Gabriel was also thinking of everything he could do or say to distract her.

"Yes, you're right….. Riley, your mother was killed and I get it, you're mad, you're upset. God dammit I really wish I knew what to say, but I don't. Look, we're only trying to help here, we're trying to find the killer. YOU want to find the killer…..right?"

Riley's face had dried tear streams.

"No, I don't! I….I know who…he's back…..he's here….." Riley voice was cracking up, she lowered her gun and her hands cupped her mouth. She turned around. She didn't want him to see her cry. Gabriel slowly walked up to her and took the gun away from her and pulled her in for a hug just as Riley lost control of her emotions.

Riley tried to fight back, she was stronger than that, and she didn't need a guy to comfort her.

"Let GO of me!" Riley screamed. She punched his chest but Gabriel took in the pain. Finally, Riley gave up and sank to the ground. Gabriel went down with her.

"Riley, it's okay, Riley, I'm here, I'll always be here."

Riley looked up as the wind blow across her face, it made her feel a little better that at least someone cared about her.

*****************2 days ago****************

Riley was in her kitchen making herself dinner when suddenly her cellphone rang. She took a quick look at her phone and immediately noticed it was a private number, , she picked it up anyways.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Riley?"

It was a male's voice, and it was not Gabriel's.

"Who's this?"

"Me." The unknown male laughed politely

That laugh, it sounded way too familiar, it sounded like a boy she'd spent 9 years trying to protect before her mother gave him up for adoption. She suddenly had a flashback of that day he was left at the orphanage.

_Alone. He was begging his own mother to not leave him. He was screaming out that he was afraid. He was holding on to Riley's arm, pleading… begging her to save him. Riley didn't know what to do. So she took off her necklace she had on and gave it to him._

"_Wear this for me okay buddy. Michael, I promise, I'll come and find later okay? I promise, I won't leave you again."_

"_You'll come for me tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow, I promise, I'll be here." _

Riley closed her eyes. She wasn't there for him tomorrow. And they never saw each other again. Now, out of the blues, she was on the phone with him.

"Hey, you there Riley?"

"Michael…"

Michael coughed.

"I'm not here to bond with you Riley, I'm here to tell you something else."

"Michael, it is ….you." Riley felt her eyes welling up. Every night she'd been thinking about him, if he was dead or alive. If he was still as tough as the little boy she'd last saw of him

While Michael was trying to talk about something else, all Riley was thinking of was Michael.

"Riley! Stop it! Stop saying my name! I told you, I'm not here for you, I'm just trying to warn you! Your life is in danger, they're back Riley, and they're back for all of us."

"Who's back? Michael, are you okay? You're not making any sense."

"Them, the mafias, have you forgotten? Mom's boyfriend? He was their boss. You killed him and they've been planning their revenge ever since his funeral. But you were under witness protection. They're coming back to revenge their boss, and they're here in Washington, where mom is. Where I am."

"How do you now all of this, Michael, you're kidding me…wait…..don't tell me you're still hacking around."

"I got my ways of knowing."

"Michael, you were ask a long time ago to stop."

"You're not my older sister anymore Riley, u can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm not the old Michael. You broke your promise, so I've broken mine."

Those words stabbed into Riley's heart. She probably will never know what kind of pain Michael must've been through.

"I'm not in Washington." Riley said emotionlessly.

"You're in Virginia, working at cybercom. I know everything Riley, where you live, your occupation. I did some minor hacking of course. But everything's not important right. We need to focus on the mafia. I'd managed to bug one of the gang member's phones, and they're targeting mom first. I just located her address. I'm going over there to give her a gun, and then I'm going over to where you are, because you are their main target. "

"I might be their target but so are you, and so is mom, you should protect her first." Riley didn't feel scared, she'd been waiting for them for strike, for 15 years, she'd been waiting, and now they finally have.

"Don't act tough Riley. I brought a plane ticket already. Departing -"

Suddenly Michael stopped.

"Michael? You there?"

"They're here. Oh my god they're in my house."

"Run Michael, don't fight them, you're not strong enough, run!"

"You're still as dumb as you use to be Riley, nothing's changed about you. That's one thing I absolutely hate." And with that Michael hung up.

Michael acted quickly. He'd been in these situations numerous times. He took his secure phone and broke it in half. He took the microchip out of it and dipped it into a bottle of coke he was drinking. He had gasoline on his shelf and he poured it all over his electronic devices. By now he could hear the people walking up the stairs. He took out his lighters and as fast as a blink of an eye, everything was on fire. Michael took a few steps backward and smiled. He was pleased with his work. He had an escape window and he jumped out. He could hear voices yelling. He assumed they were all caught in the middle of the fire, but when he looked over his shoulders as he was walking, he saw 2 men running out the front door. Michael swore and broke into a run vanishing into the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

The men were closing in on him. Michael was left with no choice. He pulled out his gun and leaned against a tree hoping that he was out of sight. Tilting his head slightly to the left, he saw the two figures running towards him. He squinted his eyes. They were carrying something. Guns? No. looked more like an electronic object. Michael adjusted his muffler on his pistol and fired two bullets. He'd never missed a single shot in his life. And sure enough, they both went down. Michael made sure to leave one alive. He shot one in the head and one on the chest.

He ran to the one who still had a few minutes to live. He grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled him toward his face.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want? Talk!"

"Say goodbye my boy."

The man was gasping for air but he managed to hold up a detonator. Michael's eyes widened. He dropped the man and began running for his life. He heard an explosion and felt himself being thrown to the ground. He had enough time to put his arms in front of his face. He hit the ground…hard… and he thought he was dead. He turned on to this back and looked up to the stars and just stared at them.

His ears were ringing but it almost felt normal to him. He'd been in these situations too many times for too long. Michael sat up.

He needed to get to his mother, and he needed to get there fast.

He found an abandoned car and jump started it. He knew where he mother lived but the sun was rising and he was running out of time. When he got to her house, disasters awaited. The mafias were already there. He quietly walked to her backdoors with his gun. He saw about 6 men inside, and his mother. He only had 4 bullets. Of course he could go and shot 4 of them but he wouldn't get out alive. He looked inside one last time. He noticed they were all wearing a mask, and there was a camera. He tucked his gun in his holster and backed off.

_Sorry mom. May heaven awaits you._

He went back to his car and drove off.

His plane was departing to Virginia in a few hours. When Michael got to the airport, he noticed for the first time how horrible he'd looked.

Dried blood all over his hands and even some on his face. He casually walked into a restroom with a baseball cap covering his face and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He had to get organized fast.

He emptied everything from his bag. He had a gun, clean clothing, and a few bucks. He changed quickly into his new clothing and tucked some money, his passport and airplane ticket it in his pocket before splashing water onto his face. He ran his wet hands through his hair before putting his cap back on. He threw his bag with the gun inside into the garbage can. There was no way he could sneak a gun onto a plane.

Michael walked out of the restroom and checked in. Checking in was always easy for him. After all, he was serving in the military, no criminal records, polite, and he was attractive and muscular. All he had to do was flash a smile and all the ladies would go easy on him. That's why he would always chose a woman to check him in.

When he got onto the plane, he found his seat immediately. He was seated next to an old lady.

"Heading to Virginia young man?"

"Sure is ma'am."

"My daughter lives there."

"My sister lives there as well."

"Having a little family reunion?"

"I actually just came back from Iraq. I was serving my time in the military." Michael smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Wow, what a courageous man you are! You sister must be so proud! Your family must be proud!"

Michael laughed, he couldn't believe it. Just a few hours ago, he was in the middle of exploding bombs.

"No..uhh, my mom and dad are both dead, I only have my sister."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"No, don't worry, it was a long time ago, they were part of the 911 attack. Almost 15 years ago."

That was the last thing Michael said to her. Michael looked at out the window as the plane ascended.

_15 years, it had been 15 years. Riley, I'm coming back. I'm coming back to you_


	4. Chapter 4

5 hours later. Michael was in Virginia.

"Ma'am, it was nice talking to you. Enjoy your stay here."

"You too. Enjoy your stay."

Michael helped the old woman get her luggage in the cabin above before exiting the plane. As he was making his way out of the airport, the TVs caught his attention. There were millions of small TVs hanging from the ceilings and they were all playing the same video. Michael recognized it at once. A woman getting beaten.

His mother.

The video had gone viral.

Michael joined the crowd at people watching the news. His heart started beating at an abnormal speed. He knew the video was prerecorded and that his mother was now 100% dead. He found a payphone to call Riley.

1 ring, 2 ring, Michael was losing patience, 3 rings, and she picked up

"Hello?" a tired Riley answered.

Michael looked up at the time on the TV, it was 6 30 am.

"Riley, it's me."

"Michael?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I just woke up for crying out loud."

"Well, I'm about to make your day harder. Turn your TV on."

Riley walked into her living room and turned on her TV. She didn't have to change the channel. All the channels were playing the same thing. She saw a woman getting beaten. She couldn't see who was beating her, but all she could focus on was the woman's face. It looked familiar…

_Mom_

"Oh my god."

"It's mother."

"You think I'm stupid. Of course I see its mother! What the hell Michael! You promised you would keep her safe. You promised. You f*cking liar! " Riley was screaming. She was losing control.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, you're just as guilty as those who killed her. You're just like John, you're just like him!"

_John_

The one name Michael did not want to hear. He was his mother's boyfriend. He was the boss of the most dangerous mafia groups in North America. And now his sister was telling him he's just like him.

Michael hung up. The chances of Riley wanting to see him were now very slim. He didn't want to see her either, but now he needs her help. She's the only one who can lure the mafias into his perfect trap. He needed to get to her house. Yes, that was his next step. Riley's house.

7 am. Riley had collapsed onto the ground crying. She would cry when no one's around, so no one would see how weak she really is. After half an hour, she'd finally felt better. It finally hit her that Cybercom would've probably seen the video. They'd probably figured out it was her mother. Riley didn't want them in this. No, she was the reason why everything was happening. She didn't want to closest people to her to get hurt. Especially Gabriel. She needed to get the Cybercom, fast.

That leads us back to chapter one. Updating soon I promise! Probably within a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuing from chapter 2, when Gabriel and Riley are in the alleyway.

Gabriel helped her onto her feet. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, but no words came out.

"Sorry." Riley mumbled.

"For what?"

"Being weak."

"You're not weak Riley, you're one of the strongest women I've ever seen" Gabriel nudged her and winked.

Riley smiled, he always knew how to cheer her up.

"Now what? Go back to Cybecom?"

"No, it's Sunday, I want to rest."

"I'll walk you there."

Gabriel took of his jacket and threw it over her shoulders as they walked back to Riley's apartment.

When they got to her door, it had already been jammed open.

"Someone's here." Riley said quietly taking out her gun.

They quietly walked in. Everything looked normal, except there was a man on her couch, playing with some knives.

Michael.

Riley straightened her back and lowered her gun.

R – What the hell are you doing here?

M- No need to sound like a mad woman Riley. Admit, you're happy I'm alive.

Michael raised head and smiled. It looked more like an evil one to Riley.

R- Get out of my house!

M- Why should I?

Gabriel took out his gun.

G- You heard what she said.

M- please, I'm not deaf.

Michael got up and threw his knife across the room just missing Gabriel's head by an inch, stabbing on the wall behind him. He was an expert knife thrower. And he wanted Riley to be aware of that. He would kill her _boyfriend_ if he wanted to

M- If you say so.

G- Not so fast. Who is he Riley?

Of course Gabriel knew it was Michael Neal, he'd already gone in his personal files. Michael turned around.

M- My name is Michael, nice to meet you…_Gabriel._

G- How did you know my name?

M- Gabriel sounds like a name that would suit you.

Michael smirked. He walked to the wall and pulled at the knife and pointed at Gabriel with it.

M- Next time, maybe it would be your head that wouldn't be so lucky.

Michael left her apartment, disappointed. He never excepted someone to be with her. Who was he anyways? He knew his name was Gabriel because he's heard his voicemail on her phone. A friend perhaps? No, their relationship was much more complicated than that. But he knew, if he couldn't get to them, no, if they didn't want him to get to them, then he would have to change to plan B.

Cybercom would have to get to him.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to be away tonight. So I won't be able to update until tmrw. Any new ideas are welcomed! Enjoy guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Michael got back to his hotel. He congratulated himself for his fast thinking. The moment he heard a second person walk in, he knew the situation would get nasty.

First of all, Riley was not alone, and if she was not alone, then he couldn't explain everything clearly without her slamming the door on his face, or without her friend Gabriel chipping in every minute. He looked like the guy who likes out smarting you.

Second of all, the way she greeted him told him she did not want to talk to him. Well, it was his fault for breaking in. So he had to pull out his long last acting skills to show that he was just there to mess things up and make her life harder. It'd worked pretty well alright, he was especially pleased with the knife part.

He needed to somehow make Cybercom believe he's involved in the murder. If his plan succeeds, then once they've captured him, or more like giving himself in, then he would have the time he needs to talk to Riley. No, Riley would be forced to talk to him in the integration room.

_Hold it, if they actually believed I was part of the murder, and then it would be twice as hard to prove my innocent. Just great, life sucks at the moment._

Plan B just got ruined. He didn't have a plan C. He didn't think he would need one.

Then he thought about apologizing to Riley, for being an ass at her house. He wasn't like this normally. It was just…..an urge. And because she'd deserved it.

He went to the phone. Before he could even dial her numbers, people barged into his hotel room.

_Special Forces? What are they doing here?_

"What th-"

"Mr. Neal, you are under suspicion for the murder of Bonnie Neal. Anything you say will be used against you."

Heavily armed men had their guns pointed at him. Michael raised his hands.

The murder of Bonnie Neal.

Framed?

He didn't even need a plan B. Michael mentally laughed.

"Look, I don't know what you're tal-"

Michael couldn't finish his sentence. People shoved him against a desk, face first, and handcuffed him.

Michael's brains rewound his memories.

_How did I get myself into this? Think Michael, think! Okay, the only way they could've known mom was murdered was the viral video. Wait, the video, I saw them film it. The camera. Could I have been, no, there's no way. Was I actually caught in the video? Great, just great. I should've been more careful. MICHAEL, YOU IDIOT!_

Michael was mentally cursing himself.

People threw him onto a van. Being Michael, it was a great chance for him to get some sleep. The next thing he knew, he was in an integration room. Michael shook his head to wake himself up. There was a woman in front of him.

Riley.

"Hey there sis." It was obvious Michael was still in daydream mode.

Riley looked at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. First, he calls her and warns her about people wanting to kill them, then, he shows up at her house and acts like a total ass, and now, he turns out to be the one behind all of this. Riley grabbed a cup of icy cold water and threw it on to his face.

Michael jerked up, and coughed. He was now awake. Wide awake. He had a strong detest for people forcefully throwing water onto his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Explain to me Michael, why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Please, you were in that video."

"I wasn't even in the house, I was outside."

Riley didn't want to argue with him, she laid out a bunch of pictures in front of him, a dead woman, his mother, their mother.

Michael looked silently at the pictures, his stomach turned.

"You did this without a second thought?"

"Riley, I. Didn't. Do. It. Period"

"Prove it to me."

Michael leaned forward and looked at Riley.

"Okay, where do I start? I went to her house, yes. I was there. I never got to go in though. There were at least 6 of them in her house. I had a half loaded gun an-"

"You saw them _kill_ her?!"

"No, no gosh no, she was alive when I got to her house."

"Why the hell didn't you save her?"

"I couldn't. I told you, I only had 4 bullets, there may've been more people inside Okay? They had that fking mask on, no wait, a few of them had masks on, the others didn't. But I couldn't see their faces clearly. If I'd gone in that house, you would've found 2 bodies there."

"That still doesn't prove you're innocent."

"Then there's no other way to prove my innocence Riley."

Riley sighed, she was giving up hope.

"We'll talk again, and when we do, I want a more truthful statement from you Michael."

Just as Riley reached for the door handle to leave, Michael stopped her.

"Everything I'd said was true, and you know that, because if you really do believe I have the guts to kill her, then you're insane. The reason why I am alive today is because of her. You know? I was 5 when John use to suffocate me under water. Do you know he would hold my head underwater until I pass out? No, because you were never there. You were never home. It'd always been mom who would always be there for me... Five years Riley, you did nothing to protect us from him. And now you believe I've teamed up for his gang to kill mom?"

There was a moment of silence before Michael continued

"That's all what I want to say, you can leave me now Riley."

Riley looked back Michael

"I really wish I could apologize. But this is my job, I can't let things get personal. It's my job, I'm sorry."

And with that, Riley left Michael in the integration room.

"How come people are just so stupid sometimes?" Michael whispered to himself


	7. Chapter 7

Riley slammed the door behind her.

"Hey Riley." It was Gabriel. Riley looked at him and smiled,

"What's up? Any new updates on the video?"

"Yeah, tons, but uh umm, you're okay right?"

"Of course!" Riley faked another smile. Gabriel wouldn't have noticed…right?

Riley and Gabriel joined the rest of the team, Lillian, Nelson, and Jameson.

"Soooo? What's new?" Riley suddenly felt awkward talking to them. She knew everyone probably had watched her integrate Michael. Lillian wasted no time explaining what was going on.

"We found some security footages from Washington Airport and your brother was found in some."

Then Gabriel chipped in,

"Michael brought a plane ticket from Washington to Virginia, the plane took off at 2 pm on May 23rd. He was still working at the white house on May 22nd till 10 pm. From 11 pm on the 22nd to 1 on the 23rd, he was literally off the grid. No one knew what he did, or where he was. And the murder, it'd took place at 12 am, on the 23rd, this makes Michael, well, very likely to be involved with the murder, but he's definitely not the killer, then again, he must have some important information that we need. Also, take a look at this."

Gabriel turned his laptop so Riley could have a clear view.

"This was taken at the airport. There's Michael, in the black t-shirt, he walks into the bathroom, see the bag? He comes out the washroom without it. And he's also in a new set of clothing. Million dollar question here, what was in the bag?"

"Guess we'll have to find out." Riley grabbed the laptop and returned to the room where Michael was.

Michael was playing with his handcuffs, one hand was free while one was tightly locked to the table. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and took out a paperclip he'd been hiding. He'd managed to sneak on off of Riley's folder when she was integrating him. Michael then pick locked the key hole on his handcuffs. After a few seconds of struggling, his left hand was free. Just as he got up, Riley entered the room.

"What are you doing?"

Michael couldn't reply her question. She'd noticed that both his hands were free.

"Sit. Down. Michael."

"I'm willing to cooperate as long as you don't treat me like a criminal."

"Sit down and we'll talk."

Michael quietly sat back down onto his chair and slumped backwards.

"Take a look at this footage, here, you had a bag, but when you reappear on the camera again, the bag was gone, what was in it?"

"Nothing, it was just a useless, dirty bag."

"We're not playing a game here. You either cooperate or you don't, and if you don't, you probably won't be getting out of here anytime soon. Which one do you want?"

"It was a gun."

Riley straightened up, this was getting somewhere.

"Why did you have a gun?"

"I always carry a gun, is that new to you?"

"You threw away a gun in a restroom at an airport?"

"Yes. I did."

Riley sighed. False hope.

"One more question and maybe I'll let you out of here."

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. What is it?"

"From 11 pm on the 22nd to 1 on the 23rd, what were you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"No you weren't, you called me, at 3 am in the morning, Washington time, and then you were attacked at your house. Then, you went to mom's place, and then? You went to the airport."

"Why bother asking when you know all the answers?"

"How did you know the mafias were here?"

"We're going off topic here Riley."

"No, we're not, just answer this, and I'll let you out."

"Fine. How did I know? Easy, there're security footages everywhere, everywhere you go, you're on cameras. My duty that day was to watch the footages, and then I saw them. Couldn't have been more positive that it was them. Luke, the guy John would always invite into our house, he had that one golden eye? Remember him? He looked up at the one of the camera and I saw his eyes. And that's how I found out they were back."

Riley's ear piece buzzed, and then she heard Gabriel's voice.

"He's telling the truth, I see the footages."

Riley looked at Michael.

"Very well, you can go now."

"Finally!"

Riley got up and picked up everything she'd brought into the room, and walked out, with Michael following closely behind.

"Had lunch?" Michael asked catching up to Riley who was at least 3 meters ahead of him

"No."

"Great, money on me, let's go and eat something, I'm starving."

"Mind if I tag along?" Gabriel asked leaning against a door frame, arms crossed.

Michael looked at Riley.

"What? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, it's not like that, we're partners."

"Seems legit." Michael smirked

Riley punched Michael in the arms and smiled. He wasn't the killer, he was her brother, and she was relieved. Her mind was of course 2 steps ahead.

_Find the killer._


	8. Chapter 8

**Srry guys I was really rushing this one, I got the stomach flu and I feel like crap.**

With their tummies full, Riley, Michael and Gabriel returned to work. Lillian had allowed Michael to help with the murder case.

Now, they were all discussing the ways to catch the killers. Michael of course already had everything planned out. The mafias probably already knew where she lives, and where she works. He was 100% sure they would be following her and waiting for the perfect chance to kidnap her, he was sure they'd already begun doing that. If Riley was alone, it would be the perfect chance for them. His plan was to insert a camera and tracker on Riley's clothing, and let her walk home alone. Just as simple as that, but of course Gabriel didn't like that idea.

"You're going to kill her!"

"Relax man if everything as right, we'll be able to catch them before they can hurt Riley"

"And what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing can go wrong!"

Riley stood up from the table she was sitting on.

"I agree with Michael, I like the plan, we'll test it out tonight, which is in, 2 hours, better start packing your equipment boys, going to need all you've got."

"Riley you're not serious."

"Gabriel, everything's going to be okay. Just take it easy okay?"

Gabriel clutched his fist, he did not like the idea, something was going to go wrong, he could just feel it but there's no stopping Riley, he knew how badly she'd wanted to catch the killer, even though her job's to protect him, Gabriel felt like tonight, he was going to protect her.

After Riley had left the room, the room was basically empty except for Michael and Gabriel. Lillian left for a coffee break, Nelson and Jameson went for dinner.

"Explain to me your plan again."

Michael gave Gabriel the are-you-fking-kidding-me look.

"Okay, during my time as a secret service, we had these clothing that had a camera on it, it looked just like a button but it had lens on them. You were only allowed to wear them if you were going under cover. I'm sure cybercom has them they practically invented those things."

"So you believe having a camera on Riley can save her from the most dangerous mafia group in North America?"

"She's going to have a tracker on her."

"I don't like it, not even a little."

"Riley knows them, at least the leader, he was a friend was John's, he's not going to kill her when they've captured her, he's going to keep her alive, maybe for a few hours or so, and that's just enough time for us to find her, and get her out of there, and arrest the killers."

"You really want to do that to Riley?"

"It's not like we have any other ways. Cameras up." Michael pointed toward the screen with his chin

Michael then picked up his ear piece,

"Riley, copy?"

"Loud and clear, you see everything?"

"Yup, everything's clear."

Gabriel: "I thought she wasn't supposed to go until 6!"

"Well, I guess she didn't want to wait that long. It's already dark outside." 

"Does she have all the equipment on her?"

"Yup 2 cameras, one on the front, one on her back, and a tracker on her phone."

After a few minute of walking Riley did not notice anything suspicious. She moved her hand casually to her ear

"No movement, everything seems normal."

Michael's voice cracked back

"There's a van behind you, don't turn around, it looks as if they're following you, Gabriel has a team out already, they'll have your building surrounded in a few minutes.

"Copy that."

Riley got to her apartment and quickly looked behind her back. Michael was right, there was a black van there and the driver a Luke, the one with the golden eye. Riley prepared herself mentally and physically for what's about to come next.

"I see Luke Michael."

"I see him too, I see what you see. Two minutes, Gabriel's going to be there in two minutes."

"What do I do now?"

"It's best if you can get them out of the car so they can't drive away when Gabriel arrives."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Don't startle them, perhaps you should walk up to your room or something, I have full control on the satellite right now, epic hacking skills I've got here."

Riley rolled her eyes and started walking up the flights of stairs.

Michael's voice cracked again.

"Gabriel, three are in the car, three are out, they're in the building Riley, you copy?"

"Copy."

Riley pulled out her gun and leaned against a wall with her head peeking out of the side. Outside, Gabriel and the team surrounded the building, it took them less than 5 minutes to capture the 3 mafias who were not even paying attention to their surroundings.

"Three down three more to go." Gabriel reported

Riley saw three figures walk out the stairs, but then retreated when they heard yelling outside the building. They started to speak to each other in Italian. Luke and his 2 other associates ran out the building only to get captured by the team. Gabriel threw them onto a car and handcuffed them.

"Got them Michael." Gabriel cheered

"Riley's there?"

"Just walked out"

Michael smiled and took off his earpiece and for the first time in a while, he relaxed, and leaned backwards on his chair to get a good stretch. Lillian and the other two returned.

"What the hell happened? And what are you doing?" Lillian demanded

"Oh nothing just playing around with your technology. I'm out!" Michael stood up and left the room.

"Where are Riley and Gabriel?"

"Just saving the world." Michael said as he opened the door, and winked.

The 6 men were captured, handcuffed and safely put away in police cars.

A black car pulled up beside Riley and Gabriel, it was Michael, and he pulled down his windows. Riley and Gabriel walked toward him.

"What's next for you Michael?" Riley asked curiously

"Nothing much, probably going back to Washington"

"When?"

"Can't tell you."

Michael got out of his car and opened his arms open,

"What you say? Give me a hug perhaps?"

Riley fell into his arms and for once, felt like she was home again.

"Take care Michael."

"Sure will."

As Michael got back into his car, he pointed at Gabriel

"Take care of her buddy, and invite me to your wedding guys!"

"You bet!"

Riley rolled her eyes and punched Gabriel's arm

"We're partners! Not couples!"

"Whatever you say."

. And with that, Michael vanished into the moonlight.

**That's the end, of course my first initial thought was to have Riley captured and tortured and stuff but I guess that didn't work out, I just wanted to finish this, I know it sucks a lot….so srry… and just comment if you want me to upload the other version of chapter whatever this chapter is, where riley is captured and everything.**


End file.
